uq_holderfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 63
A Ridiculously Strong Lady is the 63rd chapter of the UQ Holder! manga written and illustrated by Ken Akamatsu. Summary The sudden appearance of the woman who states she was an accomplice of Touta's grandfather is revealed to be Mana Tatsumiya who says she's not an immortal but rather from a race that lives a little longer and also challenges the young immortal to battle. Touta begins to doubt and underestimate if this woman is actually strong but corrects him by saying that appearances can be deceiving. Kuroumaru begins to suspect that Mana is not an ordinary woman. The battle starts at earnestas Mana rushes towards Touta kneeing him to the stomach followed by an elbow to the spine sending him tumbling back, Mana pulls out a pistol asking Touta what his next move is and fires at him head on but only to be deflected by his sword and regaining his composure. Surprised that her shot didn't destroy his sword she pulls out dual pistols shocker Touta yet again as she fires simultaneously he begins to defend by averting all the bullets. Realzing her strength and that he is at a disadvantage he makes use of Shundo to close in on her from the back only to have his plan backfired when she herself uses Shundo and takes a shot from point blank range. Dodging the attack luckily they enter a brawl with Mana constantly trying to pressurize Touta who in turn continues to defend not getting a chance to counterattack, Grabbing his left leg with her own two she prepares for another shot only to be knocked back by Touta's Gravity Blade. After surviving Mana's first Magazine Touta takes his chance only to be stopped in his tracks with her firearms reloaded continuing her assault. After deciding to get out of her range Mana compliments his quick thinking but pulls out a Sniper Rifle landing a fatal shot. With no where to escape to Mana states that one shot to the head and he won't be able to function for a while and with Touta finally admitting his defeat. Mana on the other hand states that Touta passed the test who asked her how powerful his grandfather was only to figure out that she is no match for him and that he had a move called Thunder in Heaven Great Vigor which turned him into lightning so he could fight at the speed of lightning prompting Touta to say if his grandfather was even human. Touta then begins to doubt his skills as but Mana reassures him to never give up and that he should accompany her so she could train him. Later they make their way to the headmasters office to figure out that she is the substitute headmaster, Mana continues to say that she could help Touta with his dreams to reach the top of the Tower if he enters the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament where the finals are held on the top of tower. Chapter Appearances Mana Tatsumiya Kuroumaru Tokisaka Ikkuu Ameya |Items and Terms =Gravity Blade |Locations = Amano-Mihashira Academy City}} Navigation Category:Chapters